Enchanted Science Fair
"Enchanted Science Fair" is the thirtieth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on May 30, 2014. Plot The Fairies announce that it is time for the Royal Prep Enchanted Science Fair where the students will be paired up into teams and create some Enchanted Science projects. The one who creates the best project will be awarded with the Enchanted Science Fair trophy. Amber is paired up with Desmond, Vivian is paired up with Khalid and Sofia is paired up with her brother James. When Amber, James and Sofia return home and ask their father for some Enchanted Science books, he happily obliges telling them how he always wanted to win with a Floating Solar System but always failed because it was too big a project for two people to finish. Amber and James both become very determined to win the trophy for their father which Sofia can see is going to lead to trouble. Vivian and Khalid decide on Glowing Glaze, Amber and Desmond decide on Lightning In A Bottle and James and Sofia decide on Forever Bubbles. They go to Cedric who gives them all the ingredients they need and soon begin work on their projects. So far all's going well, until Amber overuses an ingredient and destroys all three projects, forcing the three teams to start over. They go back to Cedric for new ingredients and he gives them everything they need except for one ingredient they all need: Hocus Crocus. This is because he doesn't have anymore since they already took it all. He tells them the only place to get Hocus Crocus is at the top of Mist Bowl Mountain. He also tells them there's enough for only one of their projects but deliberately forgets to warn them about the ogre. Everyone takes off for the mountain and James and Sofia quickly take the lead and in order to maintain their lead, James deliberately drops carrots in front of the other carriages to slow them down. Sofia is shocked by her brother's actions against their friends and immediately protests that what he just did wasn't very nice but James ignores her as all he is focused on is getting the Hocus Crocus first so they can make the best project to win the trophy for their father. Everyone lands at the foot of the mountain and runs off without their coachmen. Sofia and James are the first to arrive at the Crystal Forest. While Sofia takes a moment to admire the forest's beauty, James shows no interest as he is still determined on getting the Hocus Crocus. After noticing how fragile the trees are, Sofia urges him to walk quietly so they don't break them. Khalid and Vivian do the same thing but Amber and Desmond don't: they go charging through the forest way too loud and the trees crack, trapping the other two teams inside. Amber switches a sign to mislead the other two teams. Sofia and James arrive first and James switches the sign back. When they hit a dead end, they realize that Amber tricked them. All the while, Sofia is beginning to think that this determination in winning the trophy is making James, Amber, and Khalid mean. The three teams reunite at the Musical Mist Geysers. Sofia realizes that the pattern of the geysers is a song and passes that knowledge to the others much to James's disapproval. Sofia and James regain the lead and arrive at the Ogre Gate where they meet the Ogre. The Ogre says they cannot pass him unless they solve his riddle which is "What's more valuable than gold but doesn't cost a penny, it's hard to find but easy to lose." James believes that the answer is a sock as he loses socks all the time and never finds them. Unfortunately, sock is not the answer to the Ogre's riddle and just as Vivian and Khalid arrive, Sofia comes up with the correct answer which is friend, because a friend is worth more than gold but costs nothing and a good friend can be hard to find but a good friend is easy to lose when you don't treat them right. With the answer confirmed correct, the Ogre permits Sofia to pass but not the others since they didn't give the right answer. Sofia finds the Hocus Crocus but the wind blows it down the mountain as Amber and Desmond arrive. Khalid grabs it and runs off with it. Soon Amber, James and Khalid start to brawl with each other. Sofia tries to get them to stop fighting but, as usual, all three of them ignore her and keep fighting which causes them to lose the Hocus Crocus. After quietly returning to the castle, Sofia, at Miranda's urging, proposes they work together to make the Floating Solar System that Roland spoke about. However, nobody feels like working together as they are all still angry at each other for being mean to one another. Through a song, Sofia encourages her siblings and friends to forgive each other and work together in creating the Floating Solar System. Thanks to Sofia, the young Royals apologize to each other and agree to the plan. On the day of the Enchanted Science Fair, they show the Floating Solar System and everyone is impressed. However, since they worked as a group of six, they are not declared the winners but Roland is more proud that his son and daughters were able to bring home the Floating Solar System he always wanted to make. Songs *Friendship Is The Formula Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Zach Callison as Prince James *Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Keith Ferguson as Ogre *Jim Cummings as Wormwood Trivia *This is the second time Vivian and Desmond play a more active role in a episode and the first time together. *This is be the third episode where Amber's hair gets messed up. *This is the third time Cedric does not mention the amulet or tries to steal it. First was in "Tea for Too Many" and the second was in "Two Princesses and a Baby". *In this episode Cedric meets other princes and princesses for the second time. First was "Tea for Too Many." However this is the first time he lends them aid. *Cedric's diabolical side emerges in this episode when he whispers, "Watch out for the Ogre." *It's assumed Sofia and her friends don't win was because the teams were supposed to be limited to two, and since they worked as six it wouldn't have been fair. *This is the fouth time Princess Amber wears different designer gowns in this episode. *Prince Desmond makes his first re-appearance in the second season, and also the first active role for Vivian in this season. Although she is seen briefly in episode "The Flying Crown". *This episode is the second time James shows a nasty side by being overcompetitive. The first was in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic". Screenshots Enchanted-Science-Fair-2.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-4.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-5.png|Desmond and Amber teammates 未命名6954.png|Khalid and Vivian teammates Enchanted-Science-Fair-6.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-7.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-8.png|Roland telling his kids how much he enjoyed the enchanted science fair Enchanted-Science-Fair-9.png|Roland's trophies Enchanted-Science-Fair-10.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-11.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-12.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-13.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-14.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-15.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-16.png|"Remind me to get a lock for that door." Enchanted-Science-Fair-18.png|Making lighting in a bottle Enchanted-Science-Fair-19.png|Amber accidentally creates a stormcloud Enchanted-Science-Fair-20.png|Amber peeks from the table Enchanted-Science-Fair-21.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-22.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-23.png|Guilty grin Enchanted-Science-Fair-25.png|The Hocus Crocus flower Enchanted-Science-Fair-26.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-27.png|"Watch out for the Ogre." Enchanted-Science-Fair-29.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-30.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-31.png|Amber's hair messed up Enchanted-Science-Fair-32.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-33.png Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 9 (3).JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 12.JPG Enchanted-Science-Fair-34.png Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 16.JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 17.JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 10.JPG|Sofia tries to help everyone forgive each other Enchanted-Science-Fair-35.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-37.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-38.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-39.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-40.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-41.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-42.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-43.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-44.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-45.png|Sofia winks Enchanted-Science-Fair-50.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-51.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-52.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-53.png|Presenting a model of the Solar System Enchanted-Science-Fair-54.png|Roland is pleased with their science project enchanting model of the solar system.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes